Rise of Your Dragon
by SilverDawn15
Summary: What would've happen if HTTYD was crossed over with ROTG? Join the twins, Hiccup and Jamie, find their true value in Berk while hiding two dragons! And one can transform into a boy with ice powers!
1. Prologue

Rise of Your Dragon

Just through the fog are lights, the closer you get to the lights, the better you see that it's an island. A village of old and new is perched on it while moving figures circle or dive at the village. Two boys, one with red hair and green eyes, the other with brown hair and eyes, are waking up in a hut, that's trying to stay in one piece.

_'This is Berk. It's twelve degrees North of Hopeless and just a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Our village. In a word: sturdy. It's been here for several generations but every single building is new. We've got fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, some places have mice, or mosquitoes. We have...'_

A huge pair of claws comes down and takes a sheep from where it was eating, and another takes its place, unaware of the danger that's taking place. The two reach a door and when the redhead opens it, a huge blast of fire makes them both close it again.

"Dragons." Both of them breathe out.

'Fighting dragons is everything around here. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We've got stubbornness issues.'

The two go outside, dodging everything that either the vikings carrying or the dragons launched. _'My name is Hiccup and this is my younger twin Jamie. He got Mom's hair and eye color while I got Dad's, we get mistaken as regular brothers even though we're the same age.'_

They came to the village center before they're pushed down by a screaming Viking. "Mornin'." He says before he gets off them and runs after a bulky dragon. As they run through the village they get shout at.

"What are you two doing out here?" "Get back inside!" "Get back inside the house!" Of course they ignored the comments and kept going, before a huge hand grabbed their vests from behind and lift them two feet in the air.

The hand belonged to a huge Viking with a red beard and mustache. "Hiccup, Jamie?" He said in an annoyed tone. "What are you two-who let them out? Get in the house!" He threw them to the ground and they ran away after they got up.

'_That's Stoick the Vast, chief of our tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean of its shoulders. Do we believe it? Yes we do.'_

They looked back to see him throw a wheelbarrow at a flying dragon then turn to one of his men. "What have we got?" A Viking turned to him with the report. "Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Hideous Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies or Frost Furies?" He asked curiously as he brushed an ember off his shoulder. "None so far." The Viking answered truthfully. The two came to a blacksmith shop and went inside. "There you two are!" A man with a long, braided blond mustache, a wooden leg, and an interchangeable hand said. "Thought you two'd be carried off." A man with a graying beard said while helping the other.

"Us?" Hiccup said sarcastically. "Nah," Jamie said sarcastically too. "We're too tough for them." The man with the graying beard thought for a moment. "They need toothpicks don't they?"_ 'The meathead with the interchangeable hand is Gobber. The man with the graying beard is North. We've been their apprentices since we were little... well littler.'_

From across the plaza, they heard Stoick's booming voice. "We'll move to the lower defenses, Counter-attack with the catapults!" Directly behind him, a Monstrous Nightmare fired, hitting and burning a house with its liquid-like fire. Hopefully no one was injured.

'_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

"Fire!" A Viking shouted in distress. Ten teens their age rushed past the stall, carrying buckets and carting a large container of water.

Among them was a pair of blonde headed twins with brown eyes named Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were fighting over the bucket between them, and their cousins, a darker pair of twins, both boys, named Claude and Caleb, who used their bucket together.

There were also two black haired siblings, one with green eyes, the other with brown eyes, the green-eyed brother named Snotlout, and his brown-eyed sister named Cupcake.

A large round boy with messy short blonde hair and blue eyes named Fishlegs, and his younger brother, a thinner blond boy with blue eyes named Monty.

And lastly was a girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail with bright blue eyes by the name of Astrid, and her younger sister with short brown hair and amber eyes by the name of Pippa.

The sisters turned around just as a dragon unleashed fire behind them, making the ten of them look like heroes or something.

'_Their job is so much cooler.'_ They both thought, leaning out of the stall to get a better view. Gobber pulled Hiccup back inside as North pulled Jamie. "Oh, come on." Hiccup complained. "Let us out please. We need to make our mark." Jamie finished.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." Gobber objected, "All in the wrong places!" North agreed. "Please, two minutes. We'll kill a dragon. Our life will get infinitely better. We might even get a date." They argued, flourishing their hands in the general direction that Astrid and Pippa went before they looked at each other, not surprised they spoke at the same time.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" said Gobber, lifting up a bola, which, to his and North's surprise, was taken by a Viking behind them, who proceeded to rope a Gronkle and knock it out of the air.

"Okay, fine," Hiccup agreed, running towards his latest invention, a bolas-shooting ballista. "But this will throw it for us." He pointed out, tapping the machine lightly, which managed to unfold itself and fire through the window barely past Jamie, who had to lean out of the way, and knocking out an unlucky Viking at the window.

"See, now this here is what he's talking about!" said North said, anger creeping into his voice. "A mild calibration issue-" Jamie began. "Hiccup, Jamie," Gobber cut off, "If you ever want to get out and fight dragons, you need to stop all… this." North made a flourish in their general direction.

"But you just gestured to all of me!" Both of them shouted. "That's it! Stop being all of you!" North and Gobber shouted back. "Oh..." They said together. "Oh, yes." Gobber imitated. "You, sirs, are playing a dangerous game!" Hiccup threatened. "Keeping this much raw… Viking… ness contained! There will be consequences!" Jamie shouted while pointing to the roof-covered sky.

"We'll take our chances," Gobber replied, tossing them a dull sword. "Sword. Sharpened. Now." And with that they turned around without another word. A bit too angry to come up with a retort.

_'We'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get us at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those will definitely get us girlfriends.'_

A group of blue, spiny-tailed Nadders gathered around an apparently empty house, and several fat, lumpy dragons flew off, their mouths full of fish. Not caring if they flew into other dragons. Or took the pole where the fish were hanged either.

_'A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads. One for me and my twin.'_ A slim, two headed dragon breathed gas into a house, another head made a spark, creating a violent explosion.

"They've found the sheep!" yelled one of Stoick's men. "Concentrate fire on the lower bank!" yelled Stoick from atop a catapult. After repelling several Nadders, an orange glow began emanating from the base of the catapult.

'_And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this "nasty" habit of lighting themselves on fire.'_

Just then, a burning dragon burst to the top of the catapult. "Reload!" shouted Stoick, "I'll take care of this." As he began beating the dragon with his hammer a subsonic whine pierced the air.

_'There's two dragons that nobody's ever seen. We call them the...'_ A high pitched scream sounded out making everyone stop.

* * *

"Frost Fury!" A Viking shouted out. "Get down!" Stoick shouted making everyone duck. A blast of ice came from the sky and hit the catapult, freezing it, and a streak of white flew by. Another high pitched shriek sounded after making everyone duck even more.

"Night Fury!" Someone shouted before a violet-blue flare it the iced catapult and a streak of black flew by.

_'These things never steals food, never shows themselves, and never misses.'_

"Man the fort, you two." Gobber instructed them as he put on his hammer attachment. Suddenly, North stopped in the doorway and turned around and said, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." North finished. He and Gobber then proceeded out the doorway, screaming battle cries all the way.

Not a minute later Hiccup and Jamie burst out the door, pushing Hiccup's bolas-shooting ballista towards a vacant catapult. They quickly managed to set up his ballista, without any accidental fires, and waited. "Come on. Give us something to shoot at, give us something to shoot at!" Hiccup prayed.

Suddenly, the subsonic scream returned. They aimed their sights at the general area, just as their eyes picked up movement. A shadow against shadows, and a star against stars. Knowing they would have a split second to react they guided their sights toward a catapult that was frozen without them seeing the dragon that did it. The explosion of blue light. The black streak. Hiccup move aimed his ballista at the place it should be in a moment if it maintained its current velocity and fired.

THWACK!

The force of the ballista's firing mechanism forced him back, but he and Jamie still saw the falling shape, heard the agonized screams. "Oh, I hit it!" He shouted in glee. "Yes, you hit it!" Jamie said also in glee, "Did anybody see that?" They turned around, expecting someone to have seen Hiccup hit that Night Fury. Once they turned back around, all they got was a Monstrous Nightmare staring them down while crunching the ballista with its front paws.

"Except for you." They groaned before running, screaming into the plaza.

Stoick looked up from where he and two more Vikings got three Nadders in a net, and saw Hiccup and Jamie running from a Nightmare. "Do not let them escape!" He shouted to the other Vikings as he ran to the two teens.

They managed to hide behind one of the torches as the dragon spat its fire. Instead of hitting them, the fire covered the opposite side of the post and went past them, heating them slightly. Hiccup peered around the post, checking to see whether the dragon had given up or not.

"Hiccup." Jamie whispered to him before a large mass shot past them. It was Stoick, tackling the Nightmare. The dragon attempted to spit its fire, but only conjured up a small puddle. "You're all out," jeered Stoick as he began to beat the dragon's snout until it fled.

He turned around as the torch-post, burnt to the point that it could no longer support itself, fell over, revealing them, and causing the bowl to roll down into the harbor. They winced as they heard Vikings cry in surprise as they dodged out of the way.

_'Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…'_

* * *

"Sorry Dad." They apologized to Stoick. The whole village held their breath, waiting for their excuse. "Okay, but Hiccup hit a Night Fury." Jamie added quickly, making the entire village groan in frustration. 'Night Fury' and 'Frost Fury' was always their excuse. Stoick grabbed them by their collars and started dragging them towards their house.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit one," Hiccup pleaded, making the rest of the teens snort, except for Fishlegs, Pippa, and Astrid. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot." Jamie decided to help. "It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"Stop!" yelled Stoick, cutting Jamie off, "Just… Stop. Every time you two step outside, disaster follows! Can you two not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" He flourished his hand to the whole village behind him in an angry manner.

The entire village watched Hiccup and Jamie with an irritated aura surrounding them. "Between you, me, and Hiccup, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" Jamie implied. The entire village gasped in insult at this, a few even put their hands to their bellies.

"This isn't a joke, Jamie!" Stoick said angrily, "Why can't you two just follow the simplest orders?" Stoick had a point. They never did anything they were told. "We can't stop ourselves Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed. "We see a dragon and we have to just… kill it!" argued Jamie, pantomiming breaking a large neck. "It's who we are, Dad."

"You two are many things ," said Stoick, shaking his head, "But dragon killers are not one of them. Get back to the house." Then, to Gobber and North, "Make sure they get there. I have their mess to clean up." With that he lumbered off.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut and Claude laughed out. "I've never seen anyone messed up that bad!" Snotlout taunted out. "That helped!" Cupcake teased too. Fishlegs and Monty gave their same scared look. Astrid and Pippa just looked annoyed as usual. "Thanks," Jamie said sarcastically. "We really tried."

* * *

"He never listens." Hiccup started. "And when he does it's always with this scowl like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich," Jamie finished. "Excuse me barmaid I think you've given me the wrong offsprings!"

"I asked for two extra-large boys with big arms, extra guts and glory on the side! These here, these are talking fishbones!" Hiccup finished in their imitation. "You're thinking it all wrong." North said, trying to cheer them up. "It's the inside he can't stand." Gobber said earning an annoyed look from North and two half-blank looks from the twins.

"Thank you for summing that up." They said as Hiccup turned to open the door. "What we mean is stop trying to be something that you both are not." North said, trying to cheer them up again. "We just wanna be like you guys." They said as they went inside the house upset.

Gobber and North sighed to themselves as they mulled over what they said went wrong. They never had the thought to look at the back of the house to see Hiccup and Jamie leave to head to the woods, to find the two dragons.

* * *

**This is my first crossover of HTTYD and ROTG. I had this on my iPad but forgot about it for three years until I just remembered, finished writing and edited it a bit.**


	2. Chapter 1

Rise of Your Dragon

Chapter One: The White Dragon-Boy

In the Great Hall, Stoick was going over the raiding plans with the other Vikings. "Either we finish them, or they finish us." His knife was slammed in the cloud-covered corner of the map that was uncharted. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we break the nest, the dragons will leave. They'll find a new home! One more search before the ice sets in."

"But Stoick," One Viking shouted with dark hair and a matching mustache and beard named Spitelout. "Those ships never come back!" Stoick glared at his brother before replying. "We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?" All the Vikings were either nervous or came up with excuses of why they couldn't go.

_'Guess I have no choice.'_ Stoick thought as he stood up. "Whoever stays will look after Hiccup and Jamie." Everyone raised their hand, not wanting to be left behind with the 'troublesome twins'. "I'll pack my undies then." Gobber said before taking a sip of his mug of ale. "No," Stoick said as Gobber looked for his rock tooth in his mug. "I need you and North to train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect," North said with a sarcastic, enthusiastic voice. "And while we're busy, Hiccup and Jamie can watch over the store. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to themselves - what could possibly go wrong?" Gobbler finally fished out the rock tooth as North finished and used his mug hand to hammer it back into place in his jaw.

"What am I the to do with him?" Stoick said as he sighed heavily. "Put them in training with the rest of the kids." Both North and Gobber replied. "I'm serious." Stoick muttered annoyed. "So are we." They replied seriously. "What?" Stoick looked up shocked. "I can't do that! They'll be killed before you let a dragon into the ring!"

"Aw, you don't know that." Gobber scoffed.

"I do know that." Stoick muttered.

"Actually, no you don't." North countered.

"Actually, yes I do..."

"No, you don't..."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"You don't know what they're like," Stoick grumbled. "From the time they could crawl, they've been...different. They don't listen, they have an attention span of a sparrow...I mean, I take them fishing, and they go hunting...for trolls!"

"Trolls exist!" Gobber said thoughtfully. "They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's up with that?" Stoick looked off into the distance. "When I was a boy..." "Oh, here we go." North muttered as Gobber sighed. "My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him! And do you know what happened?"

"You got a headache." North and Gobber replied.

_"The rock split in two,"_ Stoick shouted dramatically, stood up and walked over to a tapestry of a Viking beheading a strangling dragon. "It taught me what a Viking could do! He can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" He sat back down heavily next to North and Gobber. "I was only a boy, but I knew who I was and what I had to become." He looked at them sadly as he turned towards them. "Hiccup and Jamie are not those boys."

He let out a deep sigh as Gobber put a beefy hand on his shoulder.

"You can't stop them, Stoick," North said gently. "You can only prepare them. I know it seems hopeless, but the fact is, you're not always going to be there to protect them. They're going to go out there again. They're probably out there right now..."

*~#%

Hiccup hummed to himself as he looked through his journal map filled with X's and put another one on it before scribbling out the map, Jamie watched anxiously as his twin furiously scribbled in his journal. "Oh the gods hate me-" "No they don't." "-Some people lose their knife or their mug, we manage to lose an entire dragon!"

He hit a branch angrily but it hit him back, causing Jamie to laugh briefly before they noticed the way the branch bended and the sliced part to have it bend like that. There was a path in the dirt that looked like something plowed through it. They followed it while looking back to see if the thing was still there until they came over a small hill...and saw the Night Fury.

They slid behind the hill in fear and gathered enough courage to look again to see if their eyes were deceiving them but they weren't. Hiccup quickly pulled a small dagger out of his pouch and slowly walked to the dragon with Jamie following behind closely. They noticed the ropes around it, constricting it from flying and from moving its legs...until Hiccup saw the green eye staring at him.

A low growl caught Jamie's attention and he turned to his left...to see a white-colored ice blue-eyed Night Fury staring at them. It wasn't staring with slitted eyes at all, it was staring with wide pupils like it had already seen humans before unlike the Night Fury. It was the Frost Fury that helped the tangled Night Fury raid the village.

"Hiccup..." He whispered before looking at Hiccup, who was cutting the Night Fury free! Just as the legs were free, it jumped on him! "Hiccup!" Jamie shouted as he took a step forward before the Frost Fury jumped on him too! Hiccup was on a receiving side of a green glare while Jamie was on a receiving side of a blue look. The Frost Fury wasn't glaring at him like the Night Fury, it seemed to look for anything devious in him.

The Night Fury raised its head up, making Hiccup brace himself, before The dragon it suddenly roared at him and took off with the Frost Fury following it. Hiccup was breathing heavily, in and out quickly as he grabbed his dagger, the two stood up and started to walk towards the village but after two steps he fainted. "Hiccup!"

All of a sudden, he felt cold. Jamie looked up to see that the Frost Fury returned, and it suddenly covered itself in snow and frost. Once it cleared, he was startled straight to his core. The dragon transformed into a fifteen year old boy with short windswept silver-white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a frost covered blue hooded sweatshirt, and brown trousers with white string wrapped around from the knee down to the frayed and tattered bottom and the pantlegs.

They stared at each other until the dragon-boy winked at him and flew away. Jamie felt his face heating up and carefully put his fingers over his cheeks. Yep, he was blushing. When Hiccup finally came to, it was already sunset and Jamie was still blushing furiously.


	3. Chapter 2a

Chapter 2a: Jack

Once the twins got home and opened the door, they instantly noticed their father in the room and quietly walked past him before trying to crawl up the stairs. "Hiccup. Jamie." He said, somehow knowing that they were behind him and they internally cursed while crawling back down the stairs. "Dad!" Jamie said as they got off the stairs. "Uh, we need to talk to you..." Hiccup finished, but Stoick was unsurprised. His sons always finish each other sentences and he's gotten used to the strange way they talk.

"I think it's time/ We don't want/ to fight dragons." The three said at the same time. "What?" They repeated. "You go ahead." Stoick said as he gestured to them. "No, you go." Hiccup replied back. "You two get your wish," He said, making them confused for a second. "Dragon training. You two start in the morning." The look of shock was clear on their faces. "Oh, we should have gone first-" Hiccup started. "Because you know Dad, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings," Jamie tried to finish. "But do we have enough bred making Vikings or small house repair Vikings..."

"You'll both need these." Stoick said as he plopped two axes in his sons arms and completely ignored what they said. They seemed to struggle a bit to carry the axes. "Dad, we don't wanna fight dragons." They said together. "Yes, you two will." He said, thinking that they only said that because it's going to be their first time.

"Rephrase: Dad, we can't kill dragons."

"But you two will kill dragons."

"No, we're really very extra sure that we won't."

"It's time Hiccup and Jamie." Stoick stated seriously as all traces of the slightly friendly Viking disappeared.

"Can you not hear us?!" Both brothers shouted.

"This, is serious, Sons. When you two carry these axes, you two carry all of us with you. Which means you two walk like us, you two talk like us, and you two think like us. No more of _this._"

"You just gestured to all of us!"

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"DEAL?!"

"Deal."

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back, maybe." Stoick said as he grabbed his ax and started towards the door. "And we'll be here, probably." Hiccup said the last word quietly as he and Jamie watched their father leave. Hiccup turned around to set the ax down before hearing a shuffling noise and turned around to see Jamie starting to leave through the window.

"What are you doing?!" He asked as he walked up to his brother, who was very still for some reason. A few seconds later the shuffling noise returned and Jamie stared intently at the trees that started the forest. "I'll be back in a few hours," He said as he jumped through the window and turned to his shocked brother. "If Dad asks, tell him I'm training." He barely saw Hiccup nod before turning back around and running in the direction of the shuffling.

* * *

"How much longer?" He said to himself as he wandered through the forest. About an hour ago the shuffling stopped, and that was when he realized that he was in no familiar part of the forest and tried to retrace his steps only to realized that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going earlier. So now he's just aimlessly wandering.

Random bits of shuffling followed him but he just waved it off as nocturnal animals finding food and making sure to not get too close to him. He was so tired that he closed his eyes for a second and quickly opened them again, nearly walking into a tree. The moonlight barely penetrated the dense foliage as he continued walking, suddenly tripped over a rock, and landed in a small clearing.

"I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings." He said into the dirt as a sudden cold enveloped the area. He got himself of his knees and shivered as he looked around and noticed one thing: it was a cloudless sky and that the breeze earlier was slightly warm but not weak enough to give into a cold wind. A low growl came from behind him, making him freeze up and try to mentally tell the creature to leave him alone.

The growl came again but this time it was different: it was calming and full of worry.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked behind him. The owner of the voice was a male, probably a couple years older than Jamie, and the same shuffling noise was heard. A cold hand, not cold enough as the air, was placed on his shoulder as he slowly turned his head to see the same white haired boy but this time he had a shepard's crook in his other hand. The boy moved in front of him and that's when Jamie recognized the shuffling noise: it was the boy dragging his staff on the ground.

"Um.. Oh!" The boy mumbled as he looked around and something caught his eyes. He looked to the shivering boy then back to whatever caught his eyes then back to the shivering boy. "Hope you don't mind." He said with a sheepish look on his face. _Mind what?_ "Hey! Put me down!" Jamie shouted as he was suddenly picked up. Cold winds passed his face and he looked down, but then wished that he never did.

They were flying.

A few minutes later, a cave appeared out of nowhere and the white haired boy flew inside it only to set Jamie down on a flat rock with a roaring fire nearby. "Who are you?" He asked as he was warm enough to talk. "I'm Jack," The white haired boy replied as he sat away from the fire but not too far to not have a conversation with the warming up boy. "I was looking for my friend Nightlight when I noticed you in the forest."

"Well, dragging your staff on the ground created a strange shuffling noise that I had to investigate," Jamie said bitterly as he looked at the fire. "Since you introduced yourself: I'm Jamie." He kept staring at the fire while shifting uncomfortably as he felt Jack staring at him. They didn't say anything afterwards for a few minutes until Jack looked at the moon and was shocked by its' position.

"Let's get you home." He said as he stood up and was immediately surrounded by snowflakes and frost. After the small blizzard disappeared, in Jack's place was the Frost Fury and the staff turned into a branch-like collar. "I guess that's how you're getting me home." Jamie said as he walked up to Jack and sat on his back while holding onto the branch-like collar.

He never expected flying to be great and exciting.

* * *

"Thanks." Jamie whispered as they quietly walked to the window that was left open from Jamie's curiousity. "No problem," Jack replied as they reached the window, Jamie peered inside for precaution and then started to climb in. "Wait!" Jack said as he sat on the ledge and stared at him curiously. Jamie held out his hands as Jack fished something out of his hoodie's pockets and gently laid it on the other boy's open hands.

It was a diamond-like crystal that was pulsating a soft white-blue light. The string that was tied to it was a deep blue. Either way, it was beautiful.

"If your brother finds Nightlight," Jack started as he hopped away a bit. "Use that crystal to summon me then I'll see if I can help him find his family." Jamie put it on and stared at it before remembering something and jumped off of the window. "Wait!" He shouted at Jack, who was a few yards in the air and thankfully not in dragon form. "What does Nightlight look like?"

Jack smiled uneasily before replying.

"He's a downed Night Fury."


	4. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2b: Dragon Training

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said as he opened the gate to the arena. "No turning back." Astrid said as she, Pippa, and the others walked in. The others look around curiously and in awe at the size of the arena. "I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said in excitement. "I'm hoping for some mauling," Caleb said unimpressed. "Like on my shoulder or lower back." Pippa scoffed slightly at the remark. "Yeah," She said with a blank look. "It's only fun once you get a scar out of it."

"No kidding, right?" A familiar voice sounded out, making them all look back at the gate to see the Haddock twins. "Pain, love it." Jamie added as he and Hiccup walked into the ring, and inside himself Jamie was relieved that no one noticed the crystal around his neck. "Oh great," Claude said in disgust. "Who let them in?" Just as Jamie was going to retort back... "Let's get started!" Gobber interrupted as he knew that underneath the shy, weak shell Jamie had around him was a fiery warrior.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury," Snotlout complained slightly to Gobber. "...so does that disqualify him or...?" The others laughed as they went to the center of the ring. "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings...?" Tuffnut added to spite the brothers. "Don't worry," North said as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder but talked to both of them. "You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead." He pushed the duo to line up with the others before going to stand next to Gobber.

"Behind these doors," Gobber said as he gestured to the other gates behind North. We have just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. Here we have the Deadly Nadder-"

"Speed: 8. Armor: 16."

"The Hiddeous Zippleback."

"Eleven stealth - times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire power: 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack: 8. Venom: 12!"

"Would you two stop that?!" North shouted angrily and annoyed at Fislegs and Monty.

"And the Gronkle." Gobber finished as he put his hand on the lever next to the gate.

"Jaw-strength: 8." The brothers whispered to Hiccup and Jamie. "Whoa wait!" Cupcake said as she suddenly knew what Gobber was going to do. "Aren't you two going to teach us first?!" The two men had a mischievous smile on their faces that only Hiccup and Jamie knew what they were going to say next. "We believe in learning on the job." Then the lever was pulled down, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

A giant golden-brown bumblebee shaped dragon with small bumps, an oversized head, large stumpy legs, and small wings bursted out of the gate and made everyone scramble around. "Quick! What's the first thing you'll need?!" North asked as most of the class ran around trying to lose the Gronkle.

"A doctor?" Hiccup asked, making Jamie look at him curiously.

"Five plus speed?" Fislegs asked, being the know-it-all he is.

"A shield!" Astrid shouted.

"Right Astrid! A shield! When you have to choose between a sword and a shield, choose the shield." As North was saying this, he and Gobber were forcing a shield onto Hiccup and Jamie's arms.

Both pale-skinned and dark-skinned twins go for the same shield and soon have a round over it. "Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut shouted as he tried to get it out of Ruffnut, Claude, and Caleb's hands. "There are a million shields!" Ruffnut shouts back. "Take that one, it has flowers, girls like flowers." Claude taunted and caused Ruffnut to slam it on his head. "Oops, now this one has blood on it." Caleb teased as they continued fighting, but the Gronkle decided time was up.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Claude! Caleb! You're out!" Gobber shouted as the four looked at him in a daze. "Each dragon has a limited number of shots, how many shots does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked curiously. "No! Six!" Fishlegs and Monty shouted as they raised their shields. "Correct, six! One for half of you!" North answered as he watched the Gronkle destroy their shields. "Fishlegs! Monty! You're out!" The brothers ran in fear after the blast.

Hiding behind the stand with the weapons were Hiccup and Jamie... until North and Gobber noticed them. "HICCUP! JAMIE! GET IN THERE!" They shouted and that got the twins out from behind the stand as Astrid and Pippa stood next to Snotlout and Cupcake. "So I'm moving into our parents basement," Snotlout said as he tried to impress the older Hofferson sibling. "You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" BLAST!

"Snotlout! Cupcake! You're out!" North said as he watched the Jorgenson siblings' shields get blown to bits. Astrid and Pippa cartwheeled next to Hiccup and Jamie as they kept an eye on the Gronkle flying nearby. "So, I guess it's just you and us huh?" Hiccup asked nervously, making Jamie look at him curiously.

"Nope, just you." Pippa answered before they roll away from the Haddock twins as the Gronkle shot their shields off of their arms. Without knowing the danger, Hiccup and Jamie ran after their shields with the Gronkle after them! "Hiccup! Jamie!" Gobber shouted before the two were pinned to the wall by the dragon.

It opened its mouth, and just as it was a second away from blasting them... a hook was caught on the side of its mouth and made it shoot above the twins. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber said as he forced the dragon back in its cage. "You'll get another chance! Don't you worry!"

As he was doing that, North turned towards the brothers. "Remember a dragon will always... always go for the kill."

* * *

"So why didn't you two?" Hiccup asked as he and Jamie went back to the spot where Hiccup freed the downed Night Fury. They looked at the trail of broken trees that the Night Fury created and followed that until they came across a cove with a small pond, a few trees, and a small cavern at the back.

They looked at it in awe until Hiccup noticed the black scales and sat down to pick one up. Jamie kneeled next to him to take a close look at it... until a black shape nearly gave them a heart attack. They cautiously looked through the opening to see the Night Fury scrabbling the rock wall before sailing down to the ground where the Frost Fury, Jack, was waiting patiently.

The twins moved to a rock that was in the cove but was high enough for the dragons to not see them. Hiccup pulled out his book and started sketching the Night Fury, he couldn't do the Frost Fury since they looked exactly alike. "Why don't you just... fly away?" Hiccup asked curiously as he watched the Night Fury blast irritably at the Frost Fury's face and saw the reason why.

It was missing it's left tail fin.

The pencil dropped out of his loose grip and he tried to grab it as Jamie kept staring at the dragons, but it was too late. The dragons heard the sound of a pin and looked up to see the two boys. The Night Fury looked at them curiously while the Frost Fury looked at one excitedly.

"Nightlight..." Jamie whispered but Hiccup was too entranced by the Night Fury, who in return was entranced by him.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forbidden Friendship

The next day, Hiccup and Jamie went back to the cove but with Hiccup holding a shield and both of them carrying a fish. Hiccup tossed his in front of them, and when no dragon flew past them he moved forward... only to have the shield get stuck between two rock walls. Jamie laughed as he ducked under it and watched Hiccup struggle to get it out but no avail. He picked up his fish and they walked into the cove slowly while looking for the two dragons.

Hiccup looked around fearfully, unaware of a black dragon watching him and unaware that Jamie left his side and found Jack. A low growl caught his attention and he looked to see the Night Fury cautiously walk towards him, although it's eyes were trained on the fish. He held it out and as the dragon reached out for it... it reeled back with its' ears pinned back and its' pupils as slits.

He instinctively grasped the knife in his belt and slowly pulled it out before dropping it. The dragon gestured to the lake with its' head and he picked it up with his foot before throwing it in the lake. Then the dragon instantly calmed down and sat like a dog. He held the fish out again and the dragon slowly came forward before opening its' toothless mouth. "Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" Then the teeth appeared and the fish was yanked out of his hand before being eaten in three bites. "Teeth.."

The dragon suddenly looked at him with narrowed eyes and walked towards him, but he moved back. "Uh.. No, no! I don't have anymore!" Then it regurgitated the fish tail onto his lap. It sat on its' haunches and looked at him with expectant eyes while he looked around, wondering where Jamie was. It looked at the fish which meant that he was suppose to eat it, he sighed before taking a bite of the uncooked, saliva-covered, slick yet bloody fish.

He mumbled something as he held the fish out to the dragon, but it swallowed and made him groan before swallowing the bite and forced himself to not throw up. The dragon licked its' lips as he tried to keep the fish in his stomach, then he smiled at it with narrowed eyes. It looked at him curiously before copying what he did, but when he tried to touch it... the smile turned into a growl and it flew to the other side of the lake.

* * *

As this was happening, Jamie was surrounded by cold. Literally. Jack shifted into his human form and held Jamie close to him as they watched Hiccup and Nightlight interact. "He does not like him." Jamie said as he watched Nightlight growl at Hiccup before flying, well gliding, to the other side of the lake. "Even though I told him to try and give him a chance," Jack replied as he pulled the brunette closer. "He told me that there was going to be trials before the boy was even _allowed _to touch him."

The cold surrounding him, to Jamie, was tolerable since he was told that the night it was freezing because he was searching for Nightlight. And _only _Nightlight was able to sense Jack's coldness. "Do you think that they'll ever get along?" Jamie asked curiously as Jack put his head on the other's shoulder and made him shiver from the exposed cold.

"Maybe." Jack answered as they continued watching them. _But_ I_ will never leave you._

* * *

The Night Fury burned the grass around him to make a nest and laid down before hearing a bird chirping. He looked up to watch the bird hop around its' nest before flying away, he looked at it longingly before looking downward... and seeing Hiccup, who waved stupidly at him. He huffed before moving his body around and used his tail to cover his face. So stubborn...

Hiccup looked at the tail curiously and scooted closer a bit to lean over and try to touch it... before the tail suddenly moved and he was discovered by the dragon. He quickly walked away like he was minding his own business and the dragon looked annoyed before walking away irritably. A couple hours later, he woke up from hanging upside down and noticed the boy doing something in the sand with a stick.

Hiccup found Jamie earlier with the Frost Fury and decided to leave them alone. He found a stick and aimlessly started drawing, until a shadow appeared next to him. He looked at it, and then went back to his drawing as he was finally aware of what he _was _drawing. Nightlight followed his arm as he continued adding the finishing touches to the drawing... and he got an idea.

Hiccup heard him walking away and when he turned around... he saw the dragon pull a huge branch off of a tree. The dragon dragged the branch around him before suddenly stopping, looked at him, put a dot somewhere, and continued dragging the branch. After he put it down, he growled approvingly as Hiccup looked around and stepped on a line.

He growled at him, making him jump a bit before looking down and picked up his foot. The dragon gave a small smile, which made him curious since he put his foot on the line and picked it up three times with the same results. He stepped on the other side of the line and smiled reassuringly at the dragon before moving around without touching the lines... and felt a breath on his head.

He turned around and silently gasped as he stood three feet away from the dragon whose trust he's been gaining. Nightlight stared at him as he tried to pet him but he shied away a bit, making Hiccup pull his arm away. He thought of another way to gain the dragon's trust: he looked away as he held his hand out. Nightlight looked at him with a neutral look.

_He's the one. _He thought as he put his snout against the boy's hand and when Hiccup looked at him, he made an annoyed look and glided away from him. This was the start of a new friendship.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Experimental Flight and Truth Revealed

"Are you sure this is okay?!" Jamie asked as he sat on the back of the Frost Fury and stared at the chasm they were on the edge off, although the chasm was split in half to reveal the ocean. **Just trust me.** Jack said to him reassuringly. A few days after Hiccup got Nightlight to trust him, Jack has been teaching Jamie Dragonese for when he transforms into a dragon.

He slowly opened his wings to give Jamie some reassurance, but it only shocked the other more. _Just close your eyes and let Jack do the flying. _Jamie thought to himself as he closed his eyes and held on tight to the collar that Jack's staff transforms into. Harsh wind pierced him as he felt the other move and spin in a tight circle... until he then felt gentle breezes. **Jamie look.**

He slowly opened his eyes to see clear skies in front of him with a thin mist surrounding Jack. "Oh my..." He whispered as he loosened his hold on the collar and reached a hand out to touch the mist. It was wet and cold like the night he and Jack met, but there was a touch of wind that moved through it from the dragon-boy flying in the sky. "This is so cool!" He shouted as he laughed... and then noticed Jack staring at him.

"What?" He ask in curiousity, but Jack never got to answer as a black streak flew past them before hitting one of the cliffs. "Sorry!" Hiccup's voice sounded out before Toothless hit another cliff. "My bad!" Then Toothless smack him with one of his ears. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Hiccup replied, not noticing Jack or Jamie. **Nightlight is going to beat the crap out of him if they survive their test. **Jack said to Jamie as they watched Hiccup try to learn to move the new prosthetic fin correctly.

The white dragon flew over to one of the rock pillars and landed on it so that Jamie could get off his back and watch the disaster flight that to them was entertaining. "And there goes the cheat sheet." Jamie said as Hiccup and Toothless fell out of the sky with Toothless circling before smacking Hiccup across the face. **That's gotta hurt.** Jack said before Hiccup finally got on the saddle and righted Toothless mid-flight before they slightly soared over trees and fog as they headed towards a group of several rock pillars.

Hiccup pulled the cheat sheet out of his mouth and glanced at it before throwing it over his shoulder and suddenly went in sync with Toothless as they flew around the pillars before appearing on the other side. "YEAH!" He shouted as Toothless shot a plasma bolt, which dissipated into fire and came back at them. "Come on..." He said before getting singed.

"That has to burn." Jamie said as he winced.

Later, after fish gathering, they flew to a nearby cliff where Hiccup sat against Toothless, who was eating the slowly shrinking pile, and Jamie was soundly asleep against Jack, who was in his human form with his arms wrapped around the younger male. Toothless suddenly regurgitated a fish head and looked at Hiccup in slight curiosity. "No thanks," Hiccup said as he showed the dragon a cooked fish on the end of the stick he was holding. "I'm good."

Little chirps were heard as the group looked up slightly to see a group of four Terrible Terrors flying towards them before Toothless growled and pulled his pile of fish closer to him. One Terror pulled the fish head away from the huge dragon and took a nibble before another one tried to take a bite but was sent away by a stream of fire. Toothless stared at them before a fish stood up on its own and started leaving the pile before it was revealed to be a Terror.

Toothless grabbed the fish and started a tug-of-war with the Terror before ripping all but the tailfin from the Terror's mouth and swallowed it whole. He chuckled as the Terror narrowed its' eyes, took a deep breath...

And then blew up like a balloon as Toothless shot a plasma flame into it's mouth. It landed on its side and dizzingly walked around the Night Fury's head. "Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" Hiccup asked before he threw a fish to the Terror, which swallowed it whole, or in two bites, and cautiously walked towards him before curling up next to him and promptly fell asleep.

"Everything we know about you guys... is wrong."

* * *

While that was happening, the ships were returning from tracking the Dragon's Nest and one has a huge chunk of the side missing, the mast was snapped in two, and a burnt sail. Stoick, with his head hung, walked off the boat with an air of defeat after losing most of his men... and getting nowhere close to the nest. "I hoped you found the nest at least." Gobber said as he picked up a crate, and surprisingly North wasn't with him like he usually is.

"Not even close," Stoick grunted before turning to the one-handed man. "I hope you had more success than me." And as if those were the magic words, Vikings that stayed behind came up to him and congratulated him on Hiccup and Jamie's transformation which made him feel the worst for a second. "They're gone?"

"Most afternoons but can you blame them?" Gobber answered and asked at the same time. "The lives of celebrities are tough though, can't even walk into the village without being mobbed by their fans." That made Stoick stop in curiosity and disbelief as he looked at the one-handed blond. "Hiccup and Jamie?" He asked with disbelief in his voice. "Are you serious?" "Who would've thought?!" Gobber said with excitement. "they have these ways with the beasts."

That put a smile on Stoick's face as he thought of the transformation his sons went through while he was away.


End file.
